kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Universal War
The Krin Invasion War ended in 2634, a time of peace and recuperation would take place for the next century. Then in 2756, old rivalries began to arise once more between the Kylelandian Empire and the Wolveslandian Republic. This would spark one of the longest and bloodiest wars in human history resulting in almost a trillion souls to be lost. The KLE and WLR launched campaigns to capture a couple of strategic planets that resulted in a stalemate that lasted centuries. The Universal War, sometimes called the Ultra War, was the longest and bloodiest war in human history. The War started in 2756 and would last to 3697 when Kylar would disappear into the Krin portal. This war would have had more casualties than all the wars in human history combined times 10. Sections War-torn Planets * In the closing parts of the 3rd Millennium, Many strategic planets between the KLE and WLR systems were often fought over for strategic dominance. As a result, the cities on the strategic planets would constantly be reduced to rubble and built over. Most land battles on this planet were urban and often led to many innocent casualties. Eventually, the Wolveslandian Republic secured the worlds and began to repel Kylelandian invasion forces. The KLE would pull back to defend the Capital System of the KLE. Eventually, the Wolveslandian Republic amassed an invasion force and sent it to defeat the KLE once and for all. NanoBot Crisis * The Kylelandian Empire wanted a less volatile and more multipurpose replacement for LCOAM Cloned Units and Structures. A team of scientists developed an incredibly small robot that could duplicate itself like bacteria. With this ability, the robots could form whatever they needed for any task. Except the KLE scientists made a grave error, they gave a machine meant for war with its own intelligence. This resulted in a robot revolt that led to the NanoBot army capturing the KLE Planet. Attack on Kylelandia * The Wolveslandian Republic would launch an invasion onto the Kylelandian Capital Planet in an attempt to cause chaos in the Empire. They also planned on capturing Kylar and locking him in a prison forever. Destruction of Worlds * They Kylelandian Empire decided it finally wanted to test it's Planet Destroying Weapons. They completely annihilated more than a dozen planets in the Galaxy. Assassination of KTD * One morning in 3693, ''Kyle The Destroyer'' takes a walk outside to his personnel garden. Then he sees a random Brotherhood Soldier walk out of a shed and he walks over to him. He then proceeds to question him on what he was doing and why he isn't on normal guard protocol. The soldier then exclaims he was attacked by a Wolveslandian and he thinks there might be some sort of invasion. KTD then orders him to search the rest of the city but then the Soldier drops some bloody blue gloves and KTD questions both the gloves and the hole in his helmet. The soldier explains that he got the gloves from the WLR body in the shed. As soon as KTD peaked in the shed the soldier tried to use a Garrote wire on him but KTD quickly grabbed his sword and sliced his assailants gut. As KTD was about to finish off his enemy another disguised assassin ran out from behind the building an shot KTD in the back of the head with a Kylelandian Revolver. The assassin then ran away leaving the other behind as he bled out on the floor. Kylar quickly rushed outside because of the gunshot and when he saw KTD on the ground next to a bloody soldier he realized what had happened. The Final KLE Invasion of WLR * In 3697 A.D, Kylar gave his final order to launch an attack on The WolvesLandian Republic's capital system. He planned that this would be the key to end the war that had been going on for three and a half thousands of years. He sent an invasion force to both the Wolveslandian Capital ERA WHITE and Planet Wolveslandia itself. Category:War Category:RP Wars Category:Roleplay Category:The Universal War